La primera vez de Kabuto
by naru-san1
Summary: Kabuti exoerimentaba con drogas y termina violado por su amo


**La primera vez de Kabuto**

Corría desesperado por la cueva sabiendo que su perseguidor no se rendía, sabía que sus experimentos eran riesgosos y jugar con drogas era su vicio; muy en el fondo quería detenerse y sucumbir ante él, pero sabía que no podía, sería su fin…

Llego a un callejón sin salida, el pánico lo invadió, sentía que sus piernas ya no lo sostenían y busco apoyo sobre la pared. Cayó al piso sintiendo impotencia y sin poder controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos miraba suplicante a su cazador.

_No… ¡por favor!... ¡NO!-gritaba el peli plomo de lentes, apoyado contra la pared mirando la endemoniada cara de su agresor.

_Kabuto-chan, no sé por qué te haces al difícil, sé que siempre has querido esto-decía un excitado Orochimaru relamiendo sus labios con aquella prominente lengua.

_Orochimaru-sama, reaccione, está bajo el efecto de su droga-suplicaba el chico de lentes temblando contra la pared sin poder detenerse.

_aquí nadie podrá escucharte, ka-bu-to-chian- dijo el albino acercándose y mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo derecho del chico haciendo que se estremezca.

_ ¿qué quiere de mí?-pregunto el chico de lentes inseguro sin querer saber la respuesta.

_ **VIOLARTE…-**dijo un pervertido Orochimaru

_...-el miedo lo tenía paralizado, jamás pensó estar en esa situación, y los recuerdos invadieron su mente…

**_Flash back_**

El joven caminaba por primera vez en aquella oscura cueva dirigiéndose a lo que sería el fin de su vida.

_ ¿tú eres kabuto?- pregunto un ser desconocido oculto por las sombras.

_ ¿Orochimaru-sama?- pregunto con voz quebrada-ARHH! – grito al verse aprisionado por una gran serpiente y de la boca de esta vio surgir a su más grande adoración.

_he escuchado que estás dispuesto a entregarme TODO- le susurró al oído el sannin

_si, Orochimaru-sama, soy todo de usted- dijo más decidido que nunca

_ kukukukukukuku, espero no me falles y así sea… o te mato-dijo el albino desapareciendo en el aire.

**_Fin del flash back_**

Ahora sabía a lo que se refería cuando su amo dijo TODO.

Por un segundo sintió que todo se nublaba, quería no estar ahí, la muerte sería una opción, él era virgen y había escuchado los gritos de los prisioneros mientras violaban a los débiles para defenderse.

Los había visto tirados en las celdas, desangrados, con esa impotencia en los ojos y solo se había burlado… ahora que estaba en la misma situación, se sentía morir…

Por un segundo olvido la situación en la que estaba, hasta que la rasposa voz del albino sannin lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

_Deberías verte kabuto, lucho por no correrme del solo verte así y escucharte gritar, kukukukukuku- el de coleta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y solo pudo seguir llorando- pero esto no sería DIVERTIDO si solo te tomara por la fuerza, kukukukuku.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el de coleta sintiendo la impotencia correr por su cuerpo mientras saltaba atacando a su amo, grave error.

_ ¡No seas imbécil!- lo detuvo el albino golpeándolo de lleno en el abdomen, haciendo que el peli plomo escupa sangre- te quiero consiente cuando me sientas entrar en ti, pero primero… juguemos un rato-dijo el sannin mientras aparecía una barrera detrás de él; se volteó hacia su consternado discípulo y le dijo-corre.

_...- sin pensarlo dos veces el de coleta corrió como nunca en su vida, esquivando kunais y shurikens lanzadas por el albino sannin, hasta-_¡plaf! _AGH!-grito de dolor cuando Orochimaru lo estampo del cuello contra la pared.

_que aburrido resultaste kabu-chiang- le susurró al oído el sannin al de coleta, mientras reflejaba horror en su rostro-creo que comenzare…

Acto seguido Orochimaru tiro a kabuto al piso y lo acorralo atacando el cuello del moreno.

_KUH!- gimió al sentir como su cuello era devorado por su amo y sintiendo como se estremecía todo su cuerpo.

_kukukukuku- reía Orochimaru- te dije que te gustaría

_ARGHH! KUH! UHH!-repitió el de coleta al sentir el miembro erecto del sannin frotándose contra el suyo- O-Oro-chimar-u-sama!- jadeo el muchacho mientras buscaba más contacto con el protagonista de sus fantasías.

_mmhh! Ka-bu…to!- gimió Orochimaru al sentir a kabuto tan duro como él.

Y toda razón y temor del peli plomo se esfumaron.

_¡CRASH!- _ fue el sonido de la camiseta gris del peli plomo rompiéndose y perdiéndose en algún lugar del piso.

_AAAAAAAAAAGGGG!, MMGGHGHHH! Oro-chi-maru, espere, no! Agh!-no buscaba de donde sostenerse, Orochimaru le había mordido un pezón dándole lengüetazos con su larga y áspera lengua-eghh- se sentía colapsar de placer- MMGGHGHHH!- volvió a gritar cuando su otro pezón fue atacado, mientras Orochimaru con brusquedad bajo la cabeza del chica hasta quedar de frente a su miembro.

_Diviértete, kukukukuku-dijo la serpiente, y el de lentes sin pensarlo dos veces saco de un tirón con sus dientes el pantalón y el lila bóxer del sannin- ARGHH!- grito bestialmente el sannin al sentir esa húmeda boquita devorar toda su longitud-la… mamas… mejor… que… sa-sa-rutobi…- dijo el albino cerrando los ojos y agarrando los grises pelos de su chico- mmhh!- repitió al sentir un leve mordiscos y lengüetazos en la punta de su miembro.

_ KUH!-jadeo el de lentes al sentir como un dedo rondaba su raja sin pudor.

_ ¿listo para gritar?- pregunto Orochimaru a un extasiado kabuto, las demás prendas volaron y lo que sucedió el chico de coleta no se lo esperaba; Orochimaru le dio la vuelta sometiéndolo contra el piso- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Grito el sannin y otro orochimaru apareció.

_Kuh!-grito Kabuto al sentir la áspera lengua de orochimaru lamer su entrada.

_mmmm…-gimio orochimaru- que estrechito estas.

_Aah… Mmmh…-grito de dolor el peliplomo al sentir un dedo en su interior- O-o-o-ro-ch… Aah… Ah!...- volvió a gritar al sentir el segundo y el tercer dedo del sannin abrirse paso en su interior

_ ¿Te gustó, bastardo?

_ pare… por favor!- lloro el de coleta al sentir esos dedos, volvió a él la razón y sintió la humedad correr por su rostro, pero eso solo empeoro su problema, sintió como esos dedos salían del el creyendo que ya había todo acaba, pero repentinamente; Orochimaru lo puso en cuatro y pasó su miembro por la estrecha entrada del chico- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Agh! ¡kuh! – Grito el de coleta al sentir ese miembro en su interior, se sentía en el infierno.

_Aaaaahh…-se estremeció el albino al sentir ceder esa entradita.

Kabuto se sentía impotente al verse acorralado entre el piso y un cuerpo, por la posición en la que estaba se sentía vulnerable.

_ ¿en-t-t-tro to-to-to-do?- pregunto con voz entrecortada sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

_solo la cabeza, kukkuku

_...-abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar esa respuesta y lo que vino no lo vio venir

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Agh! ¡kuh! – Orochimaru le dejo ir todo de una sola estocada, partido en dos era poco para describir como se sentía el de lentes.

_Aaaaahh…, Eres… delicioso… que estrecho-gemía el sannin al sentir esa húmeda sensación rodearlo, cálido, apretado y delicioso.

_ ¡Agh! ¡kuh!- grito de dolor kabuto cuando orochimaru comenzó a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas

_Ngh! Ah…! ….Ah! … _Ah!-_apartaba la vista orochimaru para no correrse.

_ más rápido estúpido viejo, aaaah! Ah! … Ah! …. Ah!- grito kabuto cuando sintió como su próstata era atacada sin tregua por ese intruso alcanzando niveles inimaginables de placer.

_Aaaaagh… ugh…-jadeo el sannin al sentir como su miembro era devorado por esa estreches-aaaaahh…

_ aaaah! Ah! … Ah! …. Ah!- kabuto estaba en el paraíso del placer, un hilo de saliva recorría su boca y sin pensarlo se dio vuelta en medio de una estocada poniendo sus pies en los hombros de su amante, apretando aún más el miembro del albino y… haciendo más profundas las estocadas- aaaah! Ah! … Ah! …. Ah!- joder, otro nivel de placer apareció, contraía los dedos del pie y arqueaba la espalda y aun así no era suficiente para soportar el placer, se abrazó de la albina espalda de su amo dejando arañazos en su camino; ya demasiado débil para hacer algo no pudo impedir lo que vino, Orochimaru le dio la vuelta quedando a horcajadas sobre el sannin y-aaaah! Ah! … Ah! …. Ah!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Agh! ¡kuh!- el kage bunshin lo penetro de una sola estocada y comenzó a envestirlo sin piedad, kabuto se sintió morir y gritando descomunalmente-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!- se corrió arqueando toda su espalda y contrayendo todos sus músculos, ahogando así el miembro de Orochimaru quien también se corrió junto con el kage bunshin inundando de semen el orto del de coleta, fue tanto el éxtasis que perdió el control del bunshin y saliendo de donde estaba una ola de sangre y semen; Kabuto se colapsó de tanto placer en brazos de Orochimaru.

_Te amo- le confeso el chico a su amante, dándole castos besitos por toda su boca.

_ ¡no seas imbécil niño!- le grito Orochimaru saliendo bruscamente de su interior, causándole más dolor y sangrado- yo solo quiero tu cuerpo estúpido-dijo dándole una bofetada al de coleta.

_pero, Oroch…

_nada de Orochimaru-sama adefesio-lo jalo de la solapa- tu pinche estrecha entrada es lo único que quiero-dijo el sannin lamiéndole un cachete al peliplomo- y que no se te olvide-grito colérico el albino.

_pero, Oroch…ARG!-cayo el chico al suelo al sentir un rodillazo en el abdomen bajo haciendo que caiga casi inconsiente al piso y escupiendo sangre.

_yo tomo lo que quiera y cuando quiera!-le grito Orochimaru mientras le lanzaba su ropa al chico que lloraba a sus pies- y cuando ya no me sirvas… hay muchas entradas más estrechas en este mundo…

_..._¡CRASH!-_ fue el sonido de un corazón roto que solo el propietario escucho y como pudo se vistió pero al pararse no pudo-Ngh! -Grito de dolor, pues cierta parte le ardía.

_Hola, kabuto- dijo sasuke tocándose un gran bulto.

_S-sas-sasuke-k-kun- dijo temblando de nuevo el de coleta-¿Q-q-qu-é qui-quieres?- pregunto Kabuto, temiendo no querer escuchar la respuesta.

_probar tu estrecha entrada-dijo el uchiha simple y llano sin importarle que el chico volvia a derramar un mar de lágrimas-¡Sharingan!-grito el azabache mostrando esos aterradores ojos rojos- juguemos un pocoku-bu-to-chiang-dijo con desprecio y lujuriael moreno.

_No, por favor, sasuke-sama, ¡te dare lo que sea!-grito impotente el chico sintiendo revivir la pesadilla.

_ESO, ya lo estoy tomando- dijo simplemente sasuke.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Agh! ¡kuh!- grito aterrado el de coleta-¡duele! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Agh! ¡kuh!-lloraba de impotencia pero de nada servia, malditos genjutsus, no distinguia de jutsu o realida, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que llorar y sentirse impotente mientras sasuke abusaba de el por tercera vez y cuando creía que ya no podía empeorar, salio Orochimaru con Juugo de las sombras sobando un enorme bulto.

_ahora si nos divertiremos en grande-dijo el sannin albino masturbándose viendo la escena.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo bestialmente Juugo ya transformado por su sello mientras penetraba a Kabuto y Orochimaru se les unía con tres Kage Bunshins.


End file.
